


When the Heaven's and Earth collide

by iKonicHipster



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKonicHipster/pseuds/iKonicHipster
Summary: When two people from different realms meet,is it fate? Or is it a mistake the heaven's made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks you for reading this,it's my first fanfic(probably sucks) and I have been writing it for a while and finally built up the courage after having a debate,because I was worry someone may have some work similar to this,which I don't intend on taking. But if I does seem to be the case please let me know and I'll take it down.
> 
> I'm a big Junbob shipper,I'm a massive fan of their awkwardness and cute encounter along with their badass looks. But there's not that many fanfics supporting this ship.
> 
> But over all please feel free to critique my work,and give some pointers on how I can improve it

"Where are you going,Nep-" 

"Quit calling me that!" The boy glares as he stops in his tracks,he hated that name,it wasn't even his actual name. 

"Sorry,I have something for you,sire." He bows giving the boy a scroll,what could he have that he would want.

"Its Junhoe." He takes the scroll slowly, opening it 

You have been called down to fulfill your duty as guardian angel,to watch over the following:

"I'm not a guardian angel though,this must be some kind of mistake." Junhoe frowns still looking at the scroll,the funny thing there was no name.

"But sire,it's your duty you've been called down to earth." His Butler protests softly,junhoe was scary.

"I'm not even a real angel,why would- wait did you say earth?" Junhoe rambles and cuts himself short,to look at the man before him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah,you go to earth until you have fulfilled your duties." He explains as junhoe nods "OK,when?" 

"Tomorrow sire." 

Junhoe knew exactly what he wanted to do and how he was gonna do it. It was probably going to be the easiest thing ever considering he has easy access to both realms.

"Ju-ne why weren't you in class today?" Jisoo walks up to him,with a concerned smile. Her wings a bleach bright blinding white,she was older than him and watched over him like her own brother "oh I had class? What a shame." Junhoe says sarcastically earning a hit from jisoo,she knew fully well what he was he was like. She just wished he would focus more and achieve more.

She knew he wasn't a full angel either,he never showed her his wings,she didn't know if he even had wings. At first she though he was just half human because he seems to be capable of emotions beyond happiness and concern but he has more power than most of the angels she's met so that cancels that out.

Thirdly because a lot of the time he not here in heaven but junhoe has always said he's never been to earth.

"June.."

"Sorry gotta dash,I can feel the generals screaming my name." He chuckles before running and hiding behind a pillar. 

"Yah,have you seen Koo junhoe?" Jisoo is asked,she feels guilty she's never lied "yeah." She sighs as junhoe shakes his head.

In a instant he disappeared and reappeared feeling his body heat up,he was in the depths of the underworld.

"So you're back." Junhoe raises an eyebrow,ah Jennie. She crosses her arms over her chest waiting for an answer.

"Yeah,I got into trouble up there." Junhoe chuckles while looking around,no demon generals here,good.

"Your dad wants to talk to you." Jennie points out,he's been gone for a while maybe even 4 months,and still doesn't come to show his dad that he's alive and healthy.

"Yeah no,I have a scheduled nap for about now."

Junhoe walked away to take a nap,he was tired and bored. One thing he forgot was that time flows differently here than it does in heaven.

"Is that his son?"

"We should bring him to him." 

Junhoe eyes are no longer a dark blue but a vibrant bloody red as he looks at the two guards before him. 

"That won't be happening." His voice deeper and more demonic than usual scaring the two guards,how can someone look so angelic yet demonic at the same time?

"But Sire wants to see you." One speaks up bravely making junhoe sighs and give in "fine,but time is it?" He asks getting up.

"23:59 on earth,why?" 

"Good timing." He smirks before disappearing once again before the guard's eyes.

When junhoe woke up he is surprised by a cold breeze and leaves floating in the air like something had ran past him. He realized he was sitting on a tree branch and remembered how he got here in the first place.

His clothes had changed,and looked as though he was in the middle of a forest "who the hell needs a guardian and lives in a forest?" Junhoe mumbles standing up only to jump down from the branch he was already hating the idea of being someone's guardian.

"Fulfill your duty and go home,simple if I actually knew who's guardian and what I'm doing!" Junhoe groans,he hates this and he hasn't seen who even met who watching over. 

Junhoe soon feels another fast breeze and frowns looking at the ground,he hasn't seen anything yet,but he knows something keeps running in it's tracks,it's not human that's for sure.

He soon senses the source close by and gets down from the tree,slowing down and manipulating the area for him to see more clearly. 

"Yah Hanbin!" A boy calls out jogging over with a bright smile but then stops noticing the blonde boy in front of him,he was gorgeous,and all round attractive with his blue eyes and pale skin,but he sense an immense amount of power from him.

"You." The boy breathes out,Bobby is speechless as he stares at him,that all he can do,stare at the beauty in front of him he looked like an angel from heaven with the way his skin glowed

"What?" Hanbin comes over with a soft pant,and looks at his friend in confusion "there's-where did he go?" Bobby frowns seeing the boy had disappeared,where did he go?

"Where is he?" Bobby mumbles to himself confusing his younger friend "where's who?" Hanbin raises an eyebrow,he's starting to think Bobby has lost it with all the hunger he was feeling this morning.

"I think I just saw an angel." It sounded more like a question rather than a statement,he was starting to confuse himself now but is snapped out of his daze when he hears Hanbin laughing  

"Angels don't exist." He chuckles seeing Bobby's expression,he must be hallucinating from the lack of food,there's no way he saw an angel.

"How do you know,we exist but people believe we don't." Bobby protests he was sure what he saw was real it was too beautiful not to be.

"We survived,our ancestors protected us for our well being they died for us. Angels probably live with God in mansions,not here on earth that's why I don't think they exist." Hanbin explains shaking his head at his friend.

"Come on,you need food you're going crazy."

Junhoe bites his lip,grumbling something under his breath,"angels don't exist my ass." He rolls his eyes leaning against the tree.

"Why a werewolf,what does a werewolf need protecting from?" Junhoe sighs,he didn't understand why he was even doing this he's not even a angel,at least he didn't consider himself as one.

But for some reason when he wanted to leave the forest he felt a light dragging forces pulling him back almost like pulling on a elastic band.

Until he saw the boy again in a school uniform without his friend walking out the forest.

"OK you can come out now." He calls out looking up in the trees where junhoe was,junhoe jumps down to the branch closest to the floor,he wasn't actually gonna go face to face with this guy.

"How did you know I was here?" Junhoe raises an eyebrow clearly this guy is something else "good eye sight." He shrugs with a playful smirk.

"What with those small eyes?" Junhoe says bluntly,making Bobby almost choke on his saliva,wow he was straight forward .

"I'm a werewolf." Bobby sighs giving up,at least if he's late he can say he spoke to angel.

"So you're a big dog." Junhoe says with a disgusted look on his face,yep this definitely who he has to waste his time with.

"Actually we're more powerful the mortal dog-"

"So you're a big dog with powers,I see no difference." Junhoe rolls his eyes barely looking at Bobby,he can feel the connection there but it was light.

"What about you angel boy?" Bobby asks looking up at the blonde boy above him "you don't seem very angelic." He tilts his head,junhoe probably baited himself out from the moment he insulted Bobby.

"How do you even know I was an angel?" Junhoe looks down confused by the wolf boy.

"You dont look real,almost too perfect to be real. I believe in angels,guardian angels." Bobby explains looking at the astonished boy.

"Well I'm not as angelic as you think. Face of an angel,tongue of a devil you get the best of both worlds." Junhoe shrugs finally getting down from the tree,getting a closer look at the wolf. 

"Yeah I notice." Bobby chuckles looking into junhoe's eyes like they held all the answers to every question he's ever asked.

"I can't believe you asked for a guardian angel,aren't you supposed to be an alpha?" Junhoe blurts out shamelessly. 

"I didn't actually ask for one,I just asked if they we're real and would protect me." Bobby shrugs as junhoe glares he's wasting his time on a dog. 

Junhoe glares as his eyes turn red while the forest become dark and eerie feeling clouding the area "you want to be protected by this?" Junhoe's demonic voice is back once again.

Bobby is breatheless as he sees the boy in front of him change,from a handsome angel to a cunning devil,now he's really confused as to what he is .

"I-I guess not?" He seemed confused by his own words,despite the change in looks he was still attracted to him in some way.

"Good,because I wasn't going to protect you anyway." Junhoe being as blunt as ever,protect him from what a silver bullet,being hunted. That was his problem not junhoe's.

"So much for being a guardian angel,what are you? I've never heard of angels being able to change into demons,are you incubus?" Bobby asks intrigued by the tall blonde he was glad he ditched Hanbin.

"No I'm not a fucking sex demon!" Junhoe rolls his eyes,he's very familiar with incubus,all the ladies in hell won't stop stalking about his sad ass,its annoying.

"Well you're clearly not an angel either,angels are only capable of happiness and concern and you've shown neither." Bobby points out proudly staying up in that one class came in handy.

"Nice that you fucking know,did you actually listen in class for once?" Junhoe teases crossing his arms over his chest,Bobby realized junhoe was reading him,so why can't he read junhoe.

"Yeah." He breathes out,mesmerized by the boy in front of him,he was really talking to an angel,or someone who looked like one.

"What do you need so I can go,your friend is coming this way." Junhoe taps his foot impatiently as he looks at Bobby but sighs as Bobby stutters.

"Times up kiddo,gotta go." He walks away,leaving Bobby alone only to feeling a push and the leaves below him crunching under his uniform. 

Hanbin is laughing as Bobby groans "ha,you thought you could leave me." He chuckles getting up while Bobby grumbles.

"Wait shouldn't you be at school by now,what happened?" Hanbin asks as Bobby gets up after cursing a couple times on his way up.

"I was just admiring this tree." He feels around the tree taking a quick glance up making sure the boy was gone,he didn't want Hanbin catching wind of the situation. He might hunt the boy down for being on their territory.

"Right...you don't have to lie you felt guilty for leaving,I get it." Hanbin smiles bright nudging his older friend as they walk to school together. 

Bobby felt sort of attached to this angel guy and didn't even know his name,he was afraid that he might leave before he gets a chance to.

He couldn't really concentrate in class either,all he could think about was the angelic guy,so if they are real why didn't one come when he really needed one in his life,why now? He didn't know what he wanted.


	2. Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of what?- junhoe and Bobby begin to know each other better,sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like? I apologize if the first chapter was too short,this time I made it longer. Hope you enjoy.

When the werewolves got home and eaten Hanbin went to sleep,while Bobby was finishing off some pieces of homework he had left over until he felt an urge to go outside.

He made two cup of hot chocolate and walked outside to see the angel boy sat in the branches looking up at the moon not so far away. 

"Here,it's cold outside." Bobby says holding up a cup of hot chocolate for him,with a small smile when he turns around.

Junhoe gets off the tree and walks over taking the cup in his hands "let's talk." The werewolf says with a welcoming look,he knew he had questions,of course he did,doesn't everyone?

"Whats up?" Junhoe leans against the tree taking a sip of his drink,he was bracing himself for whatever stupidly the boy had hurling his way "what's your name,I should know since your my guardian,right?" Bobby asks,he had a point he should know the name of his guardian.

"Junhoe,yours I should probably know your name too unless you rather be referred as the wet dog in the forest?" Junhoe asks nonchalant,the hot chocolate wasn't bad,it was bearable. Only because he was cold.

" Bobby." He chuckles lightly at junhoe's joke,he's not as bad as he let's on.

"So what do you want?" Junhoe finally asks,despite saying they need to talk Bobby wasn't doing much of it,in fact he was just staring at junhoe.

"...I don't know anymore." Bobby breathes out before soldiering on "I used to,I didn't ask for a guardian angel recently this was requested years ago." Bobby explains as junhoe nods understanding,the heavens was fucked up anyway he wasn't surprised by the timing.

"That's not what I was thinking exactly. you had a lot of questions and things to say before,so cough up." Junhoe shrugs finally looking up at Bobby as he shrugs and sighs.

"I know you're not an angel,but your powerful,I can feel it so what are you?" Bobby's asks it's been on his mind since earlier on in the day. 

"Nephalem,half angel,half devil. Hybrid." Junhoe shrugs he didn't mind telling people if they asked the right questions with valid reasoning  
Behind them.

"Your parents,one was the devil and the other was a angel,wow." Bobby breathes out,it made sense now. He knew he wasnt a generic angel.

"A Demi-God practically,entering both heaven and hell." Junhoe shrugs he can hear Bobby asking where was his wings loud and clear so he puts down his cup and sighs showing off his black wings.

Bobby couldn't help but admire the beauty of junhoe's wings,they were so dark yet elegant,evil but pure. Junhoe was barely an angel, and also barely a demon it's self,he was him. That was the only way Bobby could explain it with words.

"They're beautiful." Bobby has always been told to stay away from evil sources and spirits but he couldn't help it,he didn't think junhoe was evil,he trusted him for some reason,he felt a trust there, a bond.

"Yeah,well not everyone thinks so." Junhoe sighs making Bobby frown,how can people be blind to his unique quality.

"They hate it up there because they're not white,and they hate down there because I have wings so it's just easier not to show." Junhoe explains an shrugs hiding his wings out of instinct,he was used to it now.

"Vampires,wolves,fairies,dwarfs,hum-ans you could kill every creature if you wanted." Bobby frowns,how can someone with this amount of power be trusted.

"You seem surprised." Junhoe raises an eyebrow,he's not offended he had a right to be surprised angels had their powers weakened for the better good,so they couldnt actually hurt anyone without uniting forces. But junhoe's case was different.

"But I can't protect you,if that's what you're looking for." Junhoe had to be straight forward with this,he can't get his hopes up for nothing he doesn't even know if he'll be around still when he does finally need it.

"You're an alpha,you're strong enough to protect yourself,there's humans out there who are weak and defenseless and would love a guardian to protect them but are on that stupid waiting list so don't think I'll be here for protection." Junhoe shakes his head,his angel side is coming out when he leasts expects it,he was warning Bobby before he started believing he would,that's not what he's here for.

Bobby nods at the statement,there was no use in being selfish,he's powerful enough as it and to have a Demi God by his side would be too much. He much rather honest genuine junhoe rather than the sassy side of him,but he isn't junhoe without the full package.

He's just not what he expected as a guardian angel.

"You won't be here everyday,huh?" Bobby is kinda disappointed with the idea of junhoe only being here when he is needed,"actually I will,for some reason I can't leave you too far behind,so you'll probably see me around more often than you think." Junhoe explains.

"Sometimes you'll probably won't even notice me blending with the background." Junhoe chuckles as he thinks about all the mischief he can cause without people noticing. 

"How you literally have bright blonde hair and blue eyes,and freaking tall how can I not notice you." Bobby seems offended by the weak accusation,junhoe was just stating facts most people forget they even met their guardians half way through getting help,it was natural,they're helpers not interacters.

Bobby decided to make his mission to not forget junhoe is around,even when he's not supposed to,junhoe knew what Bobby was thinking but decided against opposing him,it's his call.

They find themselves staring into each other's eyes,as though they are challenging to see who's the weakest,Bobby can feel a bond,for sure. Junhoe can feel it too but isn't too happy about it,how so quick,he's just met the guy.

"You should probably get back,it's getting late." Junhoe breaks away the eye contact after a while,there's too many things about Bobby that it's giving him a headache.

While Bobby is blank,he knows nothing about junhoe other than the things he's been told,he was wondering how junhoe knew so much about him without asking.

"And quit stressing,don't worry about it." Junhoe walks away,into the dark woods,he wasn't scared what could get him that he can't fight off? Nothing.

In the morning it was pretty rough for Bobby,he tried to not forget junhoe,but he felt his memory fade slightly,how?

He was beating himself up for almost letting the angel fade in his mind,while Hanbin noticed that Bobby seemed a little angry and down. 

"Hey,you OK?" Hanbin asks noticing his friend grumble something under his breath.  

Bobby was startled when he heard his name being called out,hoping it was junhoe but it was Hanbin "what? Yeah,just tired." He give a small sad smile,as he packs his bag for school.

He was mad because he promised to not forget,but how the hell is he already forgetting the angelic face.

The walk to school was mostly quiet other than the one sided conversation Hanbin was having since Bobby was barely talking,he was worried what if he actually does forget. He didn't want to break his promise no matter how little junhoe cared,he did.

"Bobby is bummed out today." Hanbin shrugs to their friend,while Bobby looks around confused,he can feel him somewhere here,just not sure where.

He then notices the blonde walking past the sea of students,with his bright blonde hair and eyes on the ground,Bobby soon feels compelled to run over,leaving his friends behind.

"June!" He calls out,he didn't mean to shorten his name it just came out like that "oh it's you." Junhoe looks up taking out his earphones.

"...I nearly forgot about you." Bobby frowns mostly to himself but junhoe doesn't seem so affected by it "most people do,don't stress about it." He shrugs,he didn't care about Bobby forgetting him he wasn't attached to him,so wouldn't matter.

"Hanbin who is Bobby talking to?" A girl spoke,their good friend,and Bobby's sort of girlfriend. She moves her dark hair out of her face to get a closer look.

"Uh,I don't know?" Hanbin frowns seeing his best friend talking to someone he's never mentioned before.

Junhoe looks up seeing Bobby's friend a girl,"jisoo?" He frowns noticing who it was leaving them both speechless jisoo was thinking the same thing.

"June."

Junhoe didn't understand,he was sure he left jisoo in heaven when she snitched on him,not down here with wolves. If he didn't know who she was he would've thought she was human.

"Please,just come to school tomorrow." Bobby pleads blocking his view,he had yet to notice his friends in the distance "sure whatever." Junhoe rolls his eyes,what was jisoo doing here?

"Bobby go,your friends are looking." Junhoe says quietly making Bobby turn around to see his friends and turn back to protest but junhoe is already gone.

"Who are you talking to?" Jisoo smiles seeing that the coast was clear,she was wondering what junhoe was doing here?

"I,Uh no one." He smiles holding her hand as she nods holding his in return "we don't want to be late for school,right?" She smiles innocently leading the way as he nods and turns away to give one last glance. 

"Tomorrow is our café date don't forget,OK?" Jisoo pokes and reminds Bobby as he nods,shit he forgot.

He should probably learn to sometimes let junhoe go,he's connecting ties that aren't even there and he's just met him.

Bobby has never been the clingy type when meeting new people,he always told them to do their own thing,a would be there if they need him but this time it was clearly different,he doesn't even have the idea of letting junhoe go.

The classes seemed to be dragging on like usual and he still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life,because apparently being the Golden Alpha of the pack isn't good enough,great.

Junhoe went to the mall near by,he saw the school uniform the kids at Bobby's school was wearing,he thought he could wear it better,he knew he could wear it better.

He hated school with a passion so why is Bobby forcing him to come along,he probably shouldn't mess with Bobby no more since that's what brought the whole 'come to school with me' situation. And by messing with Bobby he means,trying to manipulate it,but seems like the fucker wouldn't give in.

"Quit stressing,I'm here!" Junhoe grumbles he can literally hear it when Bobby does it and it's annoying"sorry,I'm trying." Bobby sighs running his fingers through his hair "try harder." Still blunt,that's junhoe for you.

"Why do you worry so much,I know how to survive." Junhoe rolls his eyes putting down the bags in hand,he should really invest in a apartment but the fucker lives in a forest and there's that force on how far they can be away from each other.

"Whats it the bag?" Bobby looks at the bags,then looks at junhoe's blue eyes,junhoe swore the guy would give himself a heart attack for nothing.

"Chill,you'll see tomorrow. Ah and I'm expecting a feast when you see me." Junhoe smirks crossing his arms over his chest while Bobby raises an eyebrow "you haven't eaten." The sound of realization coursing through his body,how can he worry about someone constantly when he might just die from starvation the next day.

"I had a burger,taste decent." Junhoe shrugs leaning against the tree trunk, while Bobby stifles a chuckle. He understands why he's getting attached,how can he not?

"Hanbin can't smell you why is that?" He was sure junhoe smelt sweet,yet masculine it was a nice mix,that's his scent but for some reason Hanbin hasn't picked it up yet. 

"You smell me because I'm your guardian,he smells a human and he can't exactly chase a human out a forest every night." Junhoe explains with light eye roll,any other creature would mistaken him for a human,he's realized that's what's going on with jisoo,but she isn't anyone's guardian so what is she doing there?

"But there's creatures with really good senses,like smell and shit." Bobby is confused,is he trying to say he's the only one who can actually smell junhoe?"regardless of how good their nose is,as soon as an angel steps on earth,their scent is hindered. Or else none of us would be able to return home safely,it seems everyone wants a little angel dust these days." Junhoe shrugs making Bobby shrug. 

"Wait what?" Bobby frowns,this can't be right creatures torture angels for a little bit of dust,why risk it,some of those creatures are ruthless,like the mortal enemies,vampires.

"I'm gonna go,it's getting late and you're asking too many questions,mentally." Junhoe points out picking up his bags once again and walking away,Bobby is starting to learn not to chase after him. 

"Bobby wake up,lazy ass!" Hanbin shouts in the olders ear making him groan and have a small tantrum,he hates school. Who ever created the school system hated kids,he just knows it.

Hanbin was already dressed and making breakfast for the two while Bobby was stumbling in and out of the bathroom lazily,cursing and grumbling under his breath "you need to stop staying up so late." Hanbin shakes his head seeing his friends tired expression.

Bobby should stop talking to junhoe at night,because whenever they talk he never keeps track of time,and goes when junhoe tells him too,despite wanting to talk.

"Gotta do the homework to get them off my back." Bobby sighs eating his breakfast slowly,he was definitely not excited for school.

But when they were walking to school, he had a sudden urge to get there quickly,like something was waiting for him there exciting him. Until he noticed junhoe leaning against the school wall in the uniform,he wanted to scream with happiness.

"You came!" He jogs over leaving hanbin confused,seeing his friends sudden change of mood "yeah,I guess." Junhoe shrugs putting his phone away noticing his friend walk over looking directly at junhoe. 

"Who's this?" Hanbin chuckles seeing how happy Bobby was to see the tall blonde,he doesn't get this excited when he see jisoo what's going on? "Junhoe,my..friend." Bobby smiles,junhoe raises an eyebrow and sighs,letting him have his moment. Hanbin frowns,friend? He's always been Bobby's number one friend so who is this friend all the sudden,not even a wolf.

"I moved into the neighborhood." Junhoe introduces himself,briefly. It still didn't make sense,most of the time Bobby was with him so how did he make friends with yet another human. An attractive one too.

"Ah,I'm Kim Hanbin,Bobby's friend." Hanbin introduces himself,he raises an eyebrow when junhoe doesn't bow but brushes it off.

"Hey pabos!" Jisoo smiles notices the two boys,but notices a third person too,junhoe. Now he enrolled at the school,what's going on?

"Bobby's friend enrolled at the school,he just moved into the area." Hanbin explains as she nods and smiles "Kim Jisoo." She waves,she knew junhoe hated skinship "his girlfriend." Hanbin points out with a smirk,junhoe looked surprised as they both blush.

Junhoe found it funny,how the hell did Bobby get a girlfriend and how did jisoo get a boyfriend,not that she's bad but she is quite motherly than girlfriend type if anything.

Jisoo found it funny that junhoe was actually attending school "so what made you attend school?" Jisoo asks as Bobby walks beside junhoe with a bright shit eating grin that said it all.

"The clothes."

All three of them frown and turn to junhoe,you what? "I saw the students wearing the uniform yesterday and thought I could wear it better,I'm not really interested in studying." Junhoe shrugs blatantly,there was mixed reactions with his statement. 

Hanbin thought that junhoe was a little arrogant but he was right he did look good in the uniform,while jisoo thought how typical of junhoe. He doesn't change and finally Bobby felt some mutual agreement that school is useless.

"He thinks school is useless too." Hanbin rolls his eyes,this junhoe kid is just here to model the uniform basically.

Junhoe raised an eyebrow and looked at Bobby,he didn't tag Bobby as the smart scholar type so he's not surprised "well our class is down the hall." Bobby pulls junhoe's arm to stop any further embarrassement,Hanbin will do anything to make Bobby cringe.

"What lesson is this?" Junhoe asks looking around the classroom "math,we have Science,English then History before lunch from what I can remember." He shrugs leading the way while the teacher greets the two of them.

"Ah you must be the new student,Koo Junhoe?" The teacher smiles,junhoe can't exactly remember what he did but they let him join when he said he was an exchange student.

"Yeah." Junhoe nods following Bobby to his seat,everything was so different from the school in heaven." Are you any good at math?" Bobby asks pulling out his book and text book from his bag.

"Average." Junhoe shrugs as the students file into the classroom and notice junhoe. Some girls greeting the latter with bright smiles and waves. 

"Junhoe why don't you come to front and introduce yourself." The teacher smiles as junhoe frowns "I'm alright,thanks." The class sniggers at his short remark making the teacher sighs "at least introduce yourself."

"Hi,I'm junhoe and I'm new here,I moved from the states so I'm a exchange student,please don't pester me." He says bluntly standing up,turning the generic 'please take care of me' to don't pester me,which made the class chuckle.

After the class president and vice helped hand out worksheets while the teacher collects homework,junhoe notices Bobby pulling out his homework and sighs "why doesn't your teacher bother marking it,it's all wrong anyway." Junhoe shakes his head as Bobby looks at him astonished,he barely looked at the sheet,how could he possibly know. 

While doing the worksheet,junhoe and Bobby had a small conversation between themselves,mostly Bobby just babbling on about something while junhoe would interrupt once in a while to tell him,hes wrong.

"Wrong." Junhoe shakes his head taking the sheet from Bobby and a eraser "the angle subtended at the centre is always double the angle at the circumference." He explains rubbing out Bobby's original answer to put the correct answer.

"I thought you said you were average." Bobby frowns,seeing he was way off from junhoe's answers "I never said I was above or below it,I just said average." Junhoe shrugged turning back to his work. 

"Why didn't you help me with the other questions?" Bobby frowns,it looked like they we're doing completely different things the whole time "I can't help you do everything,that's not why I'm here." Junhoe rolls his eyes pushing his finished worksheet to the side.

"I'm done." Junhoe says holding up the sheet as the teacher raises an eyebrow and gets up to check the sheet.

"Wow,great work junhoe. Have you done this at your old school?" She asks seeing all the answers we're correct "sort of,it was boring that's all I remember." He shrugs,as the teacher is left speechless.

"Could you answer the questions on the next worksheet."

By the end of the lesson junhoe had completed three worksheets while the rest of the class was still finishing their first,she was amazed by his work,he's like a living calculator.

During Science,well chemistry they were playing with different liquefied metals in order to change the colour of the flame.

But History is where it got interesting,who would've thought junhoe was a huge history geek.  

"Clearly this stuff I fabricated." Junhoe scoffs as the teacher talks making the class look at him,Bobby's  breath hitches as everyone looks in his direction "June.."

"I'm sorry,but how do expect me to pass my exams with all this fabrication?" Junhoe rolls his eyes,challenging the teacher.

"If you think you know so much,why don't you teach the lesson?" Mr Kim challenges,he thought junhoe would shy away and quiet down but he got out his seat and walked to the front. 

"Pen." He holds out his hand as Mr Kim gives him the pen "take a seat because I'm about to teach you real history." He turns to the white board. 

"I'll start from the beginning since that's where you got it wrong." Junhoe points out shamelessly as Mr Kim takes a seat next to Bobby and watches as the lesson is getting taken over by the new student.

"The history of south Korea begins with it's establishment in on 17 of August 1948." Junhoe begins but the teacher shakes his head "I said that already." He says making the class chuckle as junhoe shakes his head. 

"Although Syngman Rhee had officially called indepence two days prior as an after math of the Japanese occupation of Korea which ended in 1945 when the second world had ended and Japan was at defeat." Junhoe shakes his head writing it down the board.

"As a result Korea was divided at 38th parallel north in accordance with the united nations arrangement administrated by the Soviet union in the south and and states in the north." Junhoe explains as he writes it down on the board.

"Basically the Soviets and Americans could agree on a joint trusteeship over Korea and decided to establish two separate governments,each claiming legitimate government over Korea." Junhoe says as the students write down the notes as he goes along. 

"So Hanbin Bobby,come to the front." Junhoe calls out leaving Bobby confused as Mr Kim smirks "the teacher is call you." He points out making Bobby get up and walk to the front.

"These two are friends and agree to take control of a country together. But as soon as it happens,they begin to disagree on the type of government they want." Junhoe explains as the students nod.

"Bobby wants one thing,but Hanbin opposes and wants another,causing Korea to split up into two parts as now know as North and South. Both saying they rule over everything but don't." The students laugh as junhoe rolls his eyes pushing the two boys apart.

"Eventually the Korean war happened stabilizing the two separate governments into existing political entities North and South." 

"What do you say happened during the Korean war?" Someone calls out as junhoe chuckles "I would tell you but then I'd be doing Mr Kim's job." He smirks as the class erupts into laughter.

Jisoo smiled as Junhoe stood in front of the class,he seemed so natural confident,she always knew he was smart but not to this level. No wonder he always got good scores in school.

"Alright class settle down,Junhoe gave you a very detailed beginning to our new topic,so I hope you wrote the notes down this will definitely be on the test." Mr Kim sighs getting up from his seat he had high hopes for junhoe,he looked like a natural born leader during the lesson.

"You don't like school because you're too smart for it,Bobby doesn't like school because,well you saw him in math." Hanbin smirks as Bobby hits him and sighs.

"You can't play dumb anymore." Jisoo giggles quietly as junhoe shrugs "I wasn't playing dumb,I just don't care." He rolls his eyes school has never been a problem for junhoe,he can miss two months of it but still end up in the top ten at the exams.

Jisoo always knew he was smart but not to this extent,and felt kind of jealous just imagining the type of grades he would get on his report card.

"You two seem friendly." Bobby turns hearing jisoo's giggle,he wasn't concerned or anything. He always wanted jisoo to make more friends because she's pretty and smart,it was pointless sticking around two wolves. 

He noticed jisoo and junhoe seemed a little familiar with each other,they didn't seem to look like strangers,did junhoe meet her somewhere before hand?

"I was telling her about how much you suck at math." Junhoe shrugs jisoo gasps and hits him,while Hanbin bursts out laughing.

"Look,not everyone is a genius like you." Bobby retorts with a playful glare,he knew junhoe didn't mean it. Besides he hated math he can't really take offense to something he doesn't like to begin with.

"You don't have to be a genius to be decent at math,you just suck in general." Junhoe chuckles taking a seat as Hanbin nods in agreement.

Jisoo tries changing the subject,"so the café that just opened,I was thinking we should drop by for our date." She smiles,junhoe raises an eyebrow. He doesn't care about the date he just wants to know about the cafe. 

"Sure." Bobby nods with a soft smile,he notices junhoe's eyebrow perk up and remembers "do you wanna come with us,I'm pretty sure there's gonna be a lot of food." Bobby says while junhoe looks around.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" He asks as he watches the other student walk around with trays and plates "because school food sucks." Hanbin sighs,remembers the last time he had a school meal,he still feels the regret like bile coursing through his throat.

"If you love yourself,you won't eat it." Bobby shakes his head as the other two nod "so,wanna come June?" Bobby carries on.

"Its junhoe,but sure I'm down for free food." Junhoe shrugs,he was gonna point out that it was supposed to be a date with two people not a third wheel.

"Hanbin will just tag along." Bobby shrugs,jisoo didn't look like she had a problem with it,it was just so typical of Bobby.

"Junhoe and I will have a date of our own!" Hanbin nudges junhoe playfully making him look up and give him a confused look "...Right,as long as the food's free." Bobby couldn't help laughing at junhoe comment.

"Have you ever dated?" Junhoe asks Hanbin,turning to the wolf boy curiously "no,I haven't met the right girl." He shrugs,he didn't think it was a big deal but Bobby did when he nearly fell of his chair.

"I figured." Junhoe rolls his eyes,the generic thing to say when a girl refuses to date you,Bobby stifles a laugh while jisoo gasps "ju-ne.."

That confirms it jisoo does know junhoe but how,he just got here?

"Have you dated?" Hanbin asks,he was starting to feel a little attacked by the blonde,he preferred when he was directing it at Bobby "yeah,probably since I was thirteen." Junhoe shrugs while Hanbin sighs.

"You have?" Jisoo raises an eyebrow,junhoe forgot jisoo didn't know he was always dating "yeah the girls- you don't need know." Junhoe smirks absent mindedly then remembers and stops himself in his tracks,he does not want a lecture. 

"Basically there's no point being so picky with girls,you gotta test the waters." Junhoe shrugs,Hanbin can't believe he's getting dating advice from the new kid.

"You want me to test the waters with the girls at school?" Hanbin raises an eyebrow,as far as he's concerned most of the girls are either pretty with crappy personalities or girls without a personality.

"To be honest in that case I agree with you,if a girl tried it with me I would tell her I was gay. Some of the girls look like banshees." Junhoe says sassily looking at the cheerleader with the really short skirt while Bobby snorts.

"You're so misogynistic. You think you're above women." Jisoo sighs,she wasn't surprised by junhoe's statement,she would be surprised if he didn't say it "actually no,I'm above the guys too. Clearly has been proven,but I don't hate women,we need women without them we wouldnt have the things we have today. But I can't help think some of these girls are begging to be objectified and that's not what I'm about that's why I wouldn't date them." Junhoe explains,he did have a point even if he was saying it so bluntly,he doesn't think men are above women he's never thought about that,he saw them both as equals.

"There's guys that want to be objectified too." Jisoo couldn't really argue with junhoe he had a point but because of the way he said it,it may cause confusion and controversy.

"I know that,but I'm not actually gay to be worrying about what guys to avoid. Like the guys that show off their abs or take shirtless pictures. Seriously isn't even my problem." Junhoe shakes his head,but then jisoo and Hanbin chuckle as Bobby hides behind his bag.

Junhoe notices and sighs,he can't believe he's the guardian of a fuck boy wolf,great. "You're a fuck boy aren't you?" Junhoe raises an eyebrow giving the wolf a sassy look. 

"I don't get objectified though!" Bobby protests against junhoe's statement,he's been right up until there. He know when someone is crossing the line. 

"So you're telling me that as soon as you show your abs girls don't swoon over you,give endless compliments and then within the next couple of days cast you aside and move onto the next thing? You know that's the same as getting something new,and loving it until something better comes along,once in a while they pay attention." Junhoe raises an eyebrow,Bobby wants to argue he wants to be able to say he proved junhoe wrong but the kid is genius among idiots. 

"I'm not misogynistic and I don't objectify,end of." Hanbin found it all entertaining watching junhoe prove Bobby wrong once again. He understood what junhoe meant,even though his tone may sound harsh he had good intentions. 

"Bobby the guy is a smart ass,stop arguing." Hanbin chuckles shaking his head,while Bobby sighed he was giving up.

After their last lesson the four of them met up at the school parking lot so they could go to the cafe together.

The cafe was full of round tables and pastel colors,jisoo fell in love with the place as she led the way as she held Bobby's hand,on the other hand junhoe liked it but it was all way too bright for his liking,it felt like he was in heaven again.

"We should probably order." Bobby looks at the menu,at the variety of sweets and drinks.

"I'll have the white chocolate cinnamon chai latte." Junhoe says putting down the menu as the waitress writes down the order while Hanbin orders milk bubble tea.

"Can we have the taster platter too,please?" Bobby asks finally ordering giving the menu to waitress as she nods leaving the four of them. 

"I don't know anything about you guys." Junhoe points out,he figured if these are the people he'll be spending time with he should at least know more than they're big wet dogs with powers.

"Jisoo is the oldest," Bobby points out"then Bobby,when is your birthday  I'm guessing you're younger than Bobby,right?" Hanbin raises an eyebrow as junhoe nods "March,yeah." 

"You're the youngest." Hanbin says proudly,while junhoe rolls his eyes it doesn't make much of a difference to him,he's still gonna treat them the same.

"Anything interesting other than age?" Junhoe blurts out while the waitress comes back with their orders.

"Ah,our Bobby is the star of the basketball team and Jisoo is a science geek." Hanbin points out making junhoe look up from the food and eye the both of them "that sounds like a movie I watched." Bobby chuckles and shakes his head while jisoo does the same.

Junhoe stays quiet for a while as he sips his hot drink,enjoying the sweet flavor while the three of them had a small conversation between themselves 

"Jun-"

"High school musical! I knew it was a movie I watched." Junhoe finally perks up causing fond smile to spread across their faces "you were actually thinking about it?" Hanbin stifles a laugh,he wondered why junhoe was so quiet all the sudden 

"I couldn't remember what movie it was. But yeah I see what you did that star of the basketball team,science geek. You don't happen to play too,right?" Junhoe sits back with a smirk playing on his lips 

Three other share looks and shrug "you're something else." Bobby chuckles while junhoe wasn't paying attention,the sweets seemed to be more interesting than what he had to say at the moment 

"Oh yeah where did you come from before you came here,Bobby said you was an exchange student." Hanbin asks turning to junhoe as he eats the different sweets,he looked so peaceful and angelic 

"The states." He swallows down his food trying to remember what he said earlier on "Ah,like Bobby?" Hanbin smiles while junhoe nods slowly,that he didn't know but he always thought Bobby had a bit of an American vibe about him.

At this point,jisoo didn't care what junhoe was here for,she was just happy he had friends or at least people he is willing to talk to. She leans on Bobby shoulder as the three other talk.

"So junhoe,got any hobbies?" Bobby asks wrapping his arm around jisoo's shoulder "sleeping." Junhoe barely looks up from his drink as the two boys scoff "sleeping isn't a hobby." Bobby retorts as junhoe raises an eyebrow at the older. 

"It is if I like it." 

"But everyone likes sleeping." Hanbin frowns,he did know this was going,he was lost "so,it's a common hobby. I can't do anything about it. Everyone breathes are you gonna stop breathing because everyone does the same thing." Junhoe rolls his eyes,the angelic looking boy was replaced by the sassy boy from hell once again.

"OK,Hanbin let the boy enjoy his sweets." Bobby chuckles,when junhoe shuts him up. Junhoe seems to have fit in with a little group perfectly,all he needs to do now is just let his guard down and become close. 

"We should head home,it's getting late and we have school." Jisoo sighs sitting up,she wasn't actually tired or worried but she didn't want to be sticking around when Bobby and Hanbin slip up with their identity,they don't even know what she is.

"Ah yeah,do you want me to walk you home?" Bobby asks,he kinda forgot jisoo was there he always gets side tracked when he's with Hanbin and now junhoe.

"You don't need to I'm walking that way anyway." Junhoe gets up surprising the three of them,he wanted answers might as well when the wolves aren't around to hear. 

"W-what?" Bobby stutters this day just keeps getting weirder,why is junhoe going that way "I'm walking that way,go home with Hanbin." Junhoe says bluntly taking his unfinished drink.

"Why?"

"I live near here,remember?" Junhoe is now lying and Bobby is way too slow to even catch on,while Hanbin was wondering why junhoe insisted on walking with jisoo.

"OK..see you tomorrow." Bobby is speechless,he know that if junhoe is too far away he feels a pull,so how can he be going near jisoo's place. 

And with that the four of them parted ways "so-" junhoe covers her mouth and hushes her .

"You know they're there right?" He whispers not bothering to turn back,he can smell Bobby lingering and was wondering why he even bothered.

"Bye!" The two boys groan giving up,Bobby told Hanbin there was no point following them,he wasn't worried,he should but he isn't. While Hanbin wanted to do some investigating.

Bobby forgot that junhoe can smell them,the same way he can smell him. It was crazy to think he had a demi God for an angel.

"OK,speak."

"You're Bobby's guardian angel?" Jisoo frowns as she asks,she thought creatures were not permitted with guardian angels because they we're already powerful and may get killed.

"Unfortunately yes,I know it doesn't make sense but I got sent down for some reason." Junhoe shrugs,he is still wondering why he got chosen 

"Whats weird is that Bobby got a guardian he isn't even supposed to be allowed one." Jisoo was still fixated on the idea of having an angel protector and being an alpha 

"I told him I'm not protecting him,he knows." Junhoe shakes his head,he didn't know creatures weren't allowed angels. 

"You're not Hanbin's guardian,so why are you here?" Junhoe raises an eyebrow,he didn't mean to sound rude but he was confused and besides his natural tone sounds rude to begin with.

"You know when I disappear from heaven from time to time I'm here,I was human before...well you get the point I come here to feel a little normal again." Jisoo explains with a soft sigh,she doesnt regret what she did because of it she became an angel and still is able to live among the humans like nothing happened.

Jisoo must of thought junhoe was always down here on earth whenever he disappeared,no wonder she asked. But truth is junhoe didn't want to tell jisoo he was chilling in the depths of hell.

He didn't want her to get in trouble for associating with him,the angel generals didn't know about junhoe being a Demi God,they just know his mother died when he was an infant and blames his actions on the need for attention.

"You don't have anywhere to stay I'm guessing." She points out,she figured it would be hard to live here in the human world when there is someone like Bobby.

"Yeah,the guy lives in the forest and the link only goes so far,I can't stay too far away." Junhoe frowns he's becoming annoyed of this linked force thing.

"Stay with me,that way you won't be too far. Its cold now you can't be outside like this." Jisoo suggests making junhoe nod,he needed a place to stay and if it's with jisoo why not. 

So junhoe ended up going home with jisoo,her house was huge. Junhoe had to keep reminding himself this was her house before the accident.

"Don't worry,they don't know." Jisoo shakes her head when junhoe see her parents,this was all an illusion built up but by who?

There's no way jisoo was allowed down here and her family still see her alive,everyone thinks she's alive,but how?

"I brought a friend over,he's from the states he just needs to stay a few days." Jisoo explains to her parents as they smile and greet junhoe,it all seemed fake like they weren't even real.

"Thats fine honey." Her mom smiles and nods,junhoe was confused but didn't want to ask questions.

Jisoo turns as though she was expecting something from junhoe "no questions?" She asks with a light frown when he shakes his head "I know you don't want me to ask,so I don't have any-I'm guessing this is my room." Junhoe looks to the side seeing a door.

"Yeah,feel free to check it out. I'll be in my room across the hall if you need me." She gives a small smile when junhoe nods and enters the room.


	3. Misfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trouble in paradise?

In the morning Bobby had the sudden urge to get up early,not to go to school,but to go outside. Junhoe was near by,he's learnt that whenever these urges occured junhoe was somewhere nearby.

"I can't believe you followed me." Junhoe rolls his eyes leaning against a tree trunk,wearing a gray sweater and sweat pants. 

It takes Bobby a minute to comprehend what junhoe was talking about "well you was walking home with my girlfriend." Bobby retorts,he wasn't so concerned before so why does it bother him now. 

"And so,I went home." Junhoe shrugs,jisoo being his girlfriend doesn't change anything in junhoe's opinion "right..since when did you start living near jisoo,now that I think about it how do you even know her?" Bobby rolls his eyes,junhoe raises an eyebrow Bobby seems smarter and easily agitated in the morning.

"Since I came here,I can't sleep out here,it's cold and secondly thats none of your business." Junhoe rolls his eyes,crossing his arms over his chest like the diva he is.

"It is if it concerns my girlfriend."

"OK first of all I'm not interested in your little girlfriend so you can chill,and secondly anything I do doesn't concern you unless I say so,you got that?" Junhoe says sternly making Bobby frown. 

"I'm older than you,you can't talk to me like that." Bobby tries defending himself,he's failing.

"I just did."

The two of them are now staring,glaring at each other until Bobby's eyes soften and sighs "just be careful,OK."

"Of jisoo?" Junhoe is confused by Bobby's outburst,one minute they're butting heads and now Bobby is acting sentimental.

"No,not her just in general. Not everyone is nice,not every neighborhood is safe." Bobby blurts out,he hasn't seen junhoe's power and is unsure as to what junhoe is capable of,junhoe likes doing his own thing and he's worried he'll be unable to protect him in his time of need. 

He felt the need to protect junhoe,despite what junhoe said he had a point,but that doesn't mean he can't protect the latter.

"...You should probably get ready for school." Junhoe looks up at Bobby before turning away.

"Chill you're giving me a headache." Junhoe calls out,making Bobby stop in his tracks and chuckle to himself.

After the two wolves got ready for school and had breakfast they headed to school.

"Look,who's coming this way." Hanbin hits Bobby arm making him look up at the sea of students to see the blonde hair.

"What do you think they were doing together." Hanbin asks turning to Bobby as he begins to walk towards the two "going home." He says quickly smiling at junhoe almost as though they weren't arguing just a couple of hours ago.

"Hey!" He waves,as he sees the two of them approach him "hi." Jisoo smiles hugging him tightly while junhoe gives a short two finger wave.

It didn't take long for the four of them to walk to their respective classes,bidding each other farewell for the time being.

"Wow you really suck at math." Junhoe chuckles as Bobby whines "help me!" He hits junhoe softly tugging on his blazer making junhoe stifle a laugh,all this time he had been teasing Bobby on his bad math skills since he had already finished his work.

"Finished again?" The teacher asks walking over to their table as junhoe chuckles and nods handing her the work he had done.

"Have you thought about doing additional math or advanced calculus,all I've given to you you've gotten right." The teacher sighs,she's amazed by junhoe's ability.

"Not really,I haven't done it before." He shrugs as she nodd "I'll print out a sheet and we'll see how you do." She smiles as he nods.

"Oppa!" 

Bobby whines as junhoe rolls his eyes "I'm gonna ignore that." He chuckles as Bobby's childishness "you seriously need tutoring." He frowns seeing the flaws in Bobby's work.

"So tutor me." Bobby perks up perfect he can have his guardian tutor him,easy. If junhoe wasn't so sassy "tutor yourself. Can you even be tutored?" Junhoe chuckles rolling his eyes,he didn't think Bobby was completely hopeless at math but he didn't think he would get very far in it 

"Please,you can't even say you're busy because you're not." 

"Fine whatever,but don't expect much. I'm not a wizard Bobby." Junhoe sighs giving in. 

"Don't miss me too much." Jisoo smiles walking away as junhoe walking towards the two boys after a long fought argument with his history teacher,he won.

"Where is she going?" Junhoe raises an eyebrow seeing her walk away with two other girls as the boys looked dumbfounded "science club." Hanbin and Bobby say in unison. 

"I have some stuff at music I need to finish,so I'm off." Hanbin sighs when Bobby ruffles his hair "have fun." Bobby waves "bye."

"Let me guess,you have something to do too.".junhoe turns to Bobby as he shrugs "I'm gonna shoot some hoops," junhoe shrugs and follows Bobby to the basketball court.

"Now watch how the professional does it." Bobby grabs a basketball from the rack throwing it in the hoop "easy three pointer." He smirks as junhoe watches and gets up. 

Junhoe snatches the ball with a prominent smirk throwing it into the hoop "come on I thought you were the star of the basketball team." Junhoe teases making Bobby smile.

"I am."

Junhoe notices a few of Bobby's team mates walk to the court "your friends." He points out making Bobby turn around to see who he was talking about.

Junhoe turns to sit on the side and notices a guy with brown hair and glasses sat there with a book and messenger bag put to the side. 

He can smell him,he's a vampire. He seemed harmless,most of the people junhoe had met we're either human or wolves he hadn't yet come across many vampires. 

Junhoe sits beside him quietly as he was reading what looked like a textbook.

"You're not reading a book on calculus are you?" Junhoe blurts out,wow the kid has no filter what's so ever. 

"Advanced calculus yeah,why?" The boy turns to junhoe confused,which made junhoe hold back a smile,he might have found an innocent one.

"Did you miss class or something?" The kid seemed like a complete geek,cute but a teacher's pet or something "...yeah,I did. I missed class yesterday because I was ill,so I'm catching up." He explains While junhoe nods looking at the textbook. 

"That one is true." 

The boy looks at him confused "which one?" He asks looking at the text book 

"This one.If F(x) is an antiderivative of f(x), then   
(1/a) F(ax) is an antiderivative of f(ax).  Its true.

Let u = a x and Differentiate (1/a) F(ax) with respect to x 

d/dx( (1 / a) F(a x) ) 

= (1 / a) d(u) / dx dF/dU 

= (1/a) a f(u) = f(a x)-I mean that's how I worked it out,I don't know you might want to check that out." Junhoe shrugs writing down the sum and hands it back.

"You're actually good at this. Do you do advanced calculus?" The boy smile towards junhoe. "No,I don't I'm kinda average at math." Junhoe shrugs he might have to stop telling people that,it gives the wrong idea clearly.

"That did not look average to me,even I didn't understand it,I'm amazed." He continues smiling looking down at the notes junhoe made for him. 

"Don't be so amazed seriously it's nothing,I just got bored." Junhoe was starting to find the boy's smile contagious.

"Ah,you're friends with..Bobby." He seemed scared,when looking over. Junhoe picked up on it "not,so much I didn't really make the decision to be his friend." Junhoe tries to lighten the mood but the kid seemed to afraid to catch on. 

"We shouldn't be really talking, you know that right?" He bites his lip,he's nervous. Junhoe can see it,had Bobby done something to him in the past?

"Why? There's nothing wrong with talking to you,I'm not his territory if that's what your worried about." Junhoe rolls his he can see the fear in his eyes as he looks over at the boys on the court.

"I'm Junhoe by the way." Junhoe tilts his head to block his vision of the boys,he's too distracted.

"I'm Donghyuk." He looks into junhoe's blue eyes,mesmerized. Junhoe gives a small smile pushing his glasses up.

Bobby notices junhoe sat on the side with a boy,a vampire. He picks up on the smell and he's not the only one,"what's a vampire doing here?" One of the players spit throwing the ball away,walking towards the two of them.

Bobby holds his arm out with a light frown,junhoe should know,before him so what is he doing? "I'll go over." He says quietly.

Junhoe notices Bobby walk over,Donghyuk is in flight mode once again "I have to go." His voice trembling but junhoe shakes his head "stay,I've got this." 

"You need to leave." Bobby says sternly his senses are tingling,junhoe can feel it. "Back off." 

Bobby frowns seeing junhoe interfere,of course he would he's junhoe,nothing gets by him "he's on our grounds." Bobby growls he's falling into beast mode.

"Or should I make you." Junhoe was so close to having his neck,if Donghyuk and the other boys weren't there he sure would've been dead "touch him I dare you." He's being warned,junhoe's eyes turn red. He's starting to look a little more demonic than before.

Bobby sighs,he felt weak and useless. The only reason he stomped over there was to get junhoe away from the vampire,but junhoe doesn't seem to care about his efforts.

"Come on,don't fight." Donghyuk tugs junhoe's hand,Bobby's blood is boiling as junhoe turns away walking away with Donghyuk.

"Sorry,about causing that argument with your friend,we're not exactly on good terms." Donghyuk sighs,he feels bad,guilty even.

"Don't worry,he's an idiot." He sounded more bitter when he thought about rather than when he actually said it "besides I'm not a massive fan of wolves." He shrugs,as far as Donghyuk is concerned junhoe is human.

Donghyuk chokes up at the word "y-you know what he is?" Donghyuk's voice squeaks with wide eyes "yeah and I know you're a vampire." Junhoe shrugs leaving.

This confused Donghyuk,junhoe didn't smell any different from a regular human,but he thought humans didn't know anything "how?" He stutters out as junhoe smirks. 

"For me to know and you to find out. "

Later in at the end of the day,junhoe ignored Bobby's call and walked Home with Donghyuk,he didn't have a grudge against Bobby,there's not much he can grudge about he's just met Donghyuk,but he didn't think it was fair to number up on him for just sitting on the side lines.

"I'm looking forward to calculus tomorrow." Junhoe says sarcastically as Donghyuk chuckles and smiles "I think you'll be really good at it." His voice soft,junhoe almost forgot he was a blood sucking creature.

"Not a matter of if I'm good,a matter of if I have the effort." Junhoe is hinting that he might be tired after what he's gonna do,Donghyuk chuckles and smiles fondly. He's never opened up to someone so quickly,he trusts junhoe,for some reason he imagines what heaven and hell would be like if it was a person,junhoe. 

"Do you normally threaten jocks,after meeting someone?" Donghyuk blurts out,subconsciously "no,but you were an exception. What he did was wrong,regardless of what you are,the school isn't his territory." Junhoe shrugs walking away.

"...I'll see you at school tomorrow,right?" Donghyuk's voice is fragile and weak,he wishes it wasn't,he wishes he was uber strong like the others,confident.

"If you're there,sure." Junhoe flashes a charming smile as he walks away swiftly.

Bobby sighed going to his room,he hadn't seen junhoe since school,he was being ignored. He was starting to feel like junhoe would hate because of anything. He should've known junhoe was a peace keeper it's his job.

His heart skips a beat seeing the familiar blue eyes pierce his soul as he leaned against the wall in the dark room "Jun-" all the air is suddenly knocked out of him,as he feels his body pressed against the wall harshly. 

"Don't do that again." His hot minty breath fanning his faces as he speaks in a low tone "don't think you're all high and mighty when you're with your stupid friends,remember you have a guardian angel,with the power of Lucifer himself." Junhoe whispers darkly in his ear making sure Bobby heard every spine chilling word.

"Don't hurt the innocent,that's my job.not yours." His eyes now a vibrant red,like headlights. Bobby felt his heart pulsate through his chest,he was scared he was sure he was gonna die if he didn't tread lightly around junhoe,he forgets he's not as angelic as he looks.

Junhoe let's go and looks around,"so are we gonna start this tutoring or what?" He asks hitting the light switch ,that's when Bobby realizes "Hanbin is home he can hear you." His eyes wide he doesn't know how he'll get himself out of this one. 

"He can't hear me,he can't hear anything in this room." Junhoe shakes his head leaning against the wall,ah manipulation smart.

"What were you talking about with him anyway?" Bobby frowns slightly,he's kind of  jealous.someone who has only just met junhoe receives more care and protection than he probably ever will "calculus,advanced calculus. Something you'll never have the chance to do if you don't bring up your grades." Junhoe rolls his eyes as he mocks Bobby's skills.

"You wont let it go will you?" Bobby sighs embarrassed as junhoe shakes his head "no,how else am I supposed to entertain myself." Junhoe shrugs.

Bobby didn't actually mind because it didn't actually hurt,he was fine with what junhoe said as long as he was happy with it.

He let himself become so attached to someone who had just entered his life,someone that could leave at any given moment and he like it.

"I can't believe you have a stash of snacks in your room." Junhoe looks down at the box of snacks ranging from sweets to salty crisps.

"In case of an emergency and we need food...or I'm too lazy to go downstairs." Bobby shrugs offering a box of peppero sticks. 

Junhoe chuckles accepting the box happily "smartest thing you've done since I got here." Junhoe smirks as Bobby pouts and sighs.

Books lying around the king sized bed,as the two get to work with the homework. Bobby had glanced over at junhoe a couple of times,when he couldn't answer a question or when he felt a little distracted. He was distracted.

"..Junhoe." 

Hesitation present in his voice,he feels stupid,but he needed to ask. Junhoe's eyes light up,he looked almost innocent with the peppro stick hanging from between his lips as his blonde hair covers a little bit of his blue orbs.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" All the sudden he felt insecure,normally he would claim he didn't care but now he's breaking down. The wall he's created is crumbling.

"From an outsiders perspective or an insider?" Junhoe looks up removing the stick from his mouth,he had a little idea of where this was coming from.

"..Any,I just want to know." Bobby is definitely showing his insecurity,he never does this,not even with Hanbin. 

"Is this because of what I said about you sucking at math?" Junhoe was beginning to feel compelled to apologize for what he had said,Bobby didn't seem bothered about it but he guesses he is.

"I don't know,it doesn't upset me when you say it. You have a point but then you help me out,I'm just wondering do I look like a joke when people see me or is that just me?" Bobby explains,as junhoe sighs.

"Not everyone is gonna be good at math,math here is child's play compared to heaven. I find it funny that you put the effort in but don't get the answer right where as I'm the opposite. It doesn't matter what other people think of you based upon one subject,they're being biased. You don't suck at music or English,seriously don't look down on yourself..or others for that."

Junhoe explains eating his peppero stick,he didn't see anything particularly wrong with Bobby. Yes he's not the brightest but he does his areas where he succeeds and others don't. Yes Bobby slips up and acts stupid but doesn't everyone. 

"Don't let anyone call you stupid because of math." Junhoe shakes his head,barely looking at Bobby,his eyes are brighter than before. If junhoe said it,it must be right,right?

"Seriously,I would sock someone in the face if they dared to call me stupid." Junhoe snorts,he remember when he showed a guy in his class what a demon looked like when he tried junhoe,he looked sadistic with the menacing smirk and vibrant red eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling it wouldn't be your first time?" Bobby chuckles,junhoe looked like he was recalling a fond memory of his when he shrugs with a slight smile,bordering a smirk.

Junhoe let's out a light chuckle "you should have seen his face,he went pale and began stuttering..he missed school for the whole week after that." Junhoe remembered it like it happened yesterday,seeing his pale face and stiff body. He enjoyed it. 

"Did you show him your demon form?" Bobby laughs,he shouldn't one of these days he'll be subjected to junhoe's demon form if he isn't careful.

"Yeah,he was like-y-youre a demon and I was like yeah duh." Junhoe laughs,at how sadistic he sounded. Often he was scared he would hurt the innocent,he doesn't want to be like his father but he wouldn't mind scarring those who cross him.

"Were you not worried he would report you to the generals,I hear they're tight on stuff like that." Bobby chuckles,this story didn't really worry Bobby,junhoe tends to be short tempered but he has his reasons. 

"No,I think I made him mute. But yeah those generals are always say anything impure should be banished from heaven-they get on my back a lot,I was in trouble for skipping school before I left." Junhoe shrugs,now that he thought about it heaven wasn't all that great,a lot of the people were arrogant and obnoxious.

"Well heaven is gonna be fun for me when I die." Bobby laughs,thinking about how much he would get in trouble but junhoe shakes his head "all impure things should be banished,creatures are seen as impure,you and your wolf friends will end up in hell no matter what you do." Junhoe frowns,it was true. The imperial judge would dismiss any creature other than human before weighing out the good and bad.

"Ministers rule."

Bobby looked disappointed,but didn't seem to be the only one junhoe looked like he was beating himself up for it also "heaven is probably more corrupt than earth,we have selfish God's and leaders." He sighs,the more he thought about it the more he realized he was being brainwashed   
Into believing heaven was all good and holy.

"Why don't you be with your father...in hell." This conversation was way too weird,but he was talking to an angel,or Demi God. This was the reality.

"Because,him and I aren't in good terms. Regardless of it all I'm in heaven because of my mom,she was born there and died there,some of the higher ups knew her and often pardon me because I'm her son." Junhoe shrugs,it's the first time he's talked about this,it was weird to think this was his life,he rather live on earth. 

"Your dad...is he really Lucifer?"

"Yeah,but he's not a red man with a tail,he's tall around my height. Hair I don't know what color it is he changes it all the time. A lot of the people in hell like him,women mainly. He had a ton or mistress',who knows how many he impregnated,how many kids he has. I don't think I'm the only one." 

"But don't ask me how an angel and Lucifer met and had me,because I don't know." 

Bobby,was aware junhoe could read him,but he's starting to think he can read junhoe. Obviously not on the same level but for sure he was seeing the pain in his eyes that held the truth. 

He leans towards junhoe,looking down at his lips as the latter frowns but doesn't question him,until his lips wrap around the sweet stick,he leans in closer to his lips and with a simple snap looks up at junhoe,he has a light frown but he isn't saying anything.

"Thats how you eat a peppero stick." His voice deeper than usual,his breath fanning junhoe's breath. His breath hitches as he looks away but then back at Bobby with a determined look,snapping the box open taking out another stick.

He feeds it Bobby as he raises an eyebrow,he'll play Bobby at his own game. He pushes Bobby back until he's propped up on his elbows,he then straddles him swiftly dipping down to take the stick into his mouth and nibble on it until he's about an inch away from Bobby's lips.

"I know how to eat a peppero stick,I just didn't want to invade your space,I mean unless you want me too." Junhoe whispers,Bobby unintentionally gripped onto junhoe's sweater,as he felt a blush rise up his neck. He just imagined something and it turned him on.

Junhoe smirked and sat back in his previous position,throwing the empty box to the side. Bobby had never felt this way towards anyone,the need to get closer. He was surprised junhoe didn't push him away.

The two of them weren't paying attention to time and managed to stay up until the early morning talking.


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe and Bobby start to understand each other after a little rocky road.

When junhoe woke up he felt a weight on his shoulder,it wasnt uncomfortable but it did tickle. An arm around his waist,he was definitely not in jisoo's house.

Junhoe sighs checking the time and groaned pushing Bobby's arm away,jisoo was going to kill him for sure.

"..Um,where are you going it's so early." Bobby mumbles as junhoe adjusts his sweater and hair "home,we have school today." Junhoe sighs,why did he have to go to school he blames Bobby.

"I'm gonna let Hanbin wake me up." He continues to mumble,junhoe chuckles as he leaves.

During school Junhoe spent the day with Donghyuk since he didn't feel comfortable with being near Bobby,junhoe couldn't blame him after yesterday.

Hanbin frowned noticing that the group was missing someone during lunch "where's junhoe?" He looks around the cafeteria,he was sure he was there when they walked out of class.

Bobby shrugged and sighed,he wasn't too bothered,but he did want junhoe to come hang out with him,even if it meant bringing the vampire with him 

"I saw him walk to the library with some guy,I think he made a new friend." Jisoo smiles,junhoe was always the flaky type,he never really stuck around for too long so she wasn't surprised to see him ditch the group.

"Oh."

Thats all Hanbin can manage to say,he thought junhoe only had one friend,well only them as in the group but it appears he had made friends outside the group too.

Bobby was beginning to curse at himself,if he didn't act that way yesterday junhoe would still be here sat with him,he thought they were fine but clearly not if he doesn't want to hang out with him. 

"You smell like that vampire." Bobby grumbles barely looking at junhoe as he sat at the window,he began making a habit of coming through the window,since it easier and warmer than outside.

"I'm aware."

Junhoe leans his head against the wall as he sat on the window ledge,he knew Bobby was upset,he could see right through him.

"I'm with you everyday during class." Junhoe blurts out,Bobby may not be saying anything but he can certainly hear him loud and clear.

"I'm aware." Touché. Junhoe thought to himself,Bobby's learning he can see that. He might have to start bring up his A game.

"So what's your problem?" Junhoe raises an eyebrow as he sits up,he doesn't get it.

Bobby throws his phone to the side and walks up to junhoe with a dark look "my problem is that you smell fucking gross." He sneers,he's not even angry at junhoe. The person he angry at isn't even here so he's stuck with channelling his energy towards junhoe.

"Fuck off." 

Junhoe rolls his eyes,Bobby doesn't scare him,he's probably the last person to scare him. But he is slightly intimidated by the wolf when his eyes glow a bright amber colour.

"Or what?" Bobby is definitely feeling brave and certainly doesn't know where all this bravery has come from. 

"I'm not scared of you." Junhoe stands up with a smirk playing on his lips,he can hear Bobby's thoughts remember,he's got him where he wants him.

Bobby's pride is hurt just a little bit,but he still proceeds. He pushes junhoe roughly against the wall,he may as well make the most of his position.

"You're jealous of him." Junhoe bites his lip at the hard blow,he should keep in mind that Bobby is a golden alpha,he could do anything to him,if he's not careful.

Bobby's eyes turn darker,he wishes he could talk like junhoe and be smart with his words like junhoe,but he can only express how he feels through actions.

"I'm your fucking guardian!" Junhoe spits harshly,glaring at Bobby. They're doing it again,the intense staring to show dominance "yet,you choose to protect him and not me." He grits through his teeth,he his beyond bitter about the situation at hand.

"What exactly do you want me to protect you from? A silver bullet?" Junhoe rolls his eyes,yes there goes Bobby's pride well what's left of it. 

"Besides he doesn't have anyone while you have a whole team that has your back!" Junhoe wasn't done with him,how did he manage to become so attached "so stop acting like a dick head." His voice softens,he didn't want to fight with Bobby anymore,he can see he's too weak to up one anyway.

Bobby sighs wrapping his hands around junhoe's waist,it felt wrong going against junhoe like that. Junhoe is shocked by the sudden action but hugs him back slowly,he felt awkward at first but accepted.

"You always act like a justice warrior." Bobby mumbles quietly,he was surprised junhoe hugged him back "if I don't who will? I came from a place where there is no proper justice,here doesn't have to be the same." Junhoe sighs,Bobby is worked up because he's tired.

"..God?"

"I don't even think there is a God,and if there is he isn't doing his job very well by leaving it up to people like me." Junhoe says quietly.

he's never met this heavenly God billions seem to worship,but that isn't his cause of disbelief,the cause of is disbelief is the fact that he said to be all powerful but doesn't stop the corruption. He is said to be all loving yet let's children and families die of starvation and poverty.

"Just promise not to fight with me anymore,it's draining and hate it more than anything in the world." Bobby blurts out,judging by junhoe's words he seems hurt and disappointed,he didn't want to cause those feelings,he wanted to be the reason they stopped occurring.

"OK."

 

"Wait-" Bobby sighs seeing junhoe and Donghyuk get lost in the sea of students that flooded the premises. He couldn't stop him from leaving,but he didn't want them to become so distant,he was scared too forget.

"I guess it's not a one time thing,did something happen with you guys?" Hanbin asks seeing Junhoe disappear with his short friend.

Bobby thought about their conversations,even if they fought they would resolve it in a matter of minutes and act like nothing happened but couldnt help feel as though he is the cause of his disappearance.

"No,not really." Bobby shakes his head,he can't exactly say yes Hanbin we've fought for the past two days and made up seconds but you wouldn't know that but junhoe manipulated the surrounding area,by the way he's a Demi-God.

Hanbin eyes him suspiciously and nods,"good." He says slowly,unsure of his own words.

Hanbin thought something was going on,but didn't have enough to actually lead him on,so he left it. But right now he was walking away from Bobby and jisoo in search of junhoe.

"Hey,June!" He calls out making junhoe look up at from his phone "junhoe,but yeah?" Junhoe corrects him,for some reason Hanbin thought they were on a nickname basis.

"I've got a huge favor to ask." Hanbin bites his lip in anticipation as junhoe raises an eyebrow.

...

"I'm sorry,what?" Junhoe frowns at Hanbin.

"Could you go out with Bobby to a party,on the weekend. I'm out during theweekend and won't be home until Sunday and he really needs someone to go with him." Hanbin repeats slower than the first time,he slightly worried at what Junhoe might say. 

"Why? Why can't he go on his own?" Junhoe frowns at Hanbin's request,this was definitely not what he expected.

"..Bobby-he's not really good at keeping down his drink,he doesn't go crazy,he just gets a little wasted a little too quickly." Hanbin says quietly,he's normally the one to take care of Bobby but he's going home for the weekend 

"What about jisoo,can't she go with him,she is his girlfriend." Junhoe raises and eyebrow crossing his arm over his chest as Hanbin's eyes widen and shakes his head 

"No,not jisoo. She's way too innocent and Bobby will just end up saying no." Hanbin explains as Junhoe frowns "wow,why is it so important he goes to this party?" Junhoe continues to ask 

"He just has to,look it's only this one time,I'm begging you." Hanbin pleads as junhoe sighs "so you want me to babysit Bobby for you,this weekend?" Junhoe makes sure he's hearing correctly.

"Yes,just this once and I'll never bother you again." Hanbin says quickly as junhoe raises an eyebrow "and what do I get out of it?" He asks,of course he has a price he's sacrificing his weekend.

"Anything."

"I'll tell you later."

"So you're in?"

"Sure whatever."

Hanbin always felt a dark vibe from junhoe,he didn't know why, the guy had bright blonde hair and blue eyes,those weren't intimidating colours.

He also thought junhoe was quite arrogant,but doesn't flaunt it,he flaunts what's worth it,other than that he doesn't really say much concerning his looks.

The blonde confused him.

"You smell fucking gross." Bobby sneer as junhoe chuckles remembering hearing that line not so long ago. 

"I know,I probably shouldn't go to his house." Junhoe chuckles running his through his hair. Bobby's eyes divert from his phone to junhoe at his words.

Bobby definitely was not liking this,but he remembered he didn't want to fight with junhoe,so he's gonna have to stick with biting his tongue and smiling.

"It was only for food,you can chill you know." Junhoe shakes his head,sitting on Bobby's bed after a while,he figured he should leave the unwanted scent outside.

"I have food.." Bobby grumbles childishly,he's not that annoyed anymore. It was typical for junhoe to go out searching for food,it may be the reason for his downfall in the future.

"Yeah,diabetes in small cute packets. He actually cooked me some food,it was vegetarian though." Junhoe laughs at Bobby's attempt,at least he tries.

Bobby smiles,when seeing junhoe laugh. He looked cute,different from the sassy Demi-God. He can't help but feel a little affectionate towards him.

"Vegetarian?"

"Yeah,he doesn't eat meat. Something about not liking the taste or handling it. I don't mind it though he's a good cook." Junhoe shrugs as he explains Donghyuk's vegetarianism.

"Well I can cook,with meat because I'm not a pussy!" Bobby says proudly,he's screwed if junhoe asks to whip him up a dish because even Hanbin won't let Bobby into the kitchen for anything other than snacks.

"You don't seem like the type." Junhoe sniggers,he won't make it aware that he knows about Bobby's detonating cooking skills,he still amused by the high horse he's managed to put himself on.

Bobby was liking this,having a conversation with junhoe without an argument to fuel it. He wanted to become familiar with the feeling,now he knew what it was like to really talk to junhoe he knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

"That's prejudice. How do you know I can't whip up some gourmet meal?" Bobby smirks proudly as junhoe bursts out laugh,this whole conversation is a joke.

"Because I can fucking read your mind dumbass,all you can make is ramen jiwon!" At this point junhoe is in the fits of laughter,he doesn't think he's every laughed this hard,

Bobby throws a pillow at him with a fond smile "you know my Korean name?" 

Junhoe nods as he calms down "your mom used to call it you all the time." He didn't realize,he had triggered a memory,he doesn't even know how he managed to conjure up a memory of Bobby's mom calling his name. 

"Sorry."

Bobby is shocked by the response,he caught off guard. He forgets junhoe can see him,the real him. Jiwon.

But he shakes his head and smiles,normally he would attack or curse anyone who called him that name but when junhoe said it,he felt at peace calm. It sounded right coming from junhoe.

"Don't be..you should call me it often,it's nice hearing it from you." Bobby says quietly,he's starting to say more than he should. 

"I heard people get taken on dates before they start throwing around nicknames,Kim ji." He was playing with words now,he didn't want to atmosphere to be awkward, it had been going too well to let it happen. 

"First date,huh." Was it wrong that jiwon actually thought about it,what it would be like. He figured it wouldn't be much different from this.

"I'll let you cook for me considering I'm stuck with you the whole weekend." Junhoe shrugs making Bobby frown.

"Hanbin wants me to say with you when you go to that party of yours." Junhoe explains making Bobby nod and smile. 

 

"Hey,are you busy during the weekend?" Donghyuk asks,he's grown very fond of the blonde boy with the blue eyes.

"Yeah,I've got to go to some party with Bobby." Junhoe shrugs playing with his pencil boredly "oh. OK." 

It wasn't a surprise to Donghyuk,the werewolves tend to hate vampire and take what they have from them. Including friends,was it already the end of their friendship?

"You can come with,it might actually be interesting talking about calculus while everyone gets drunk." Junhoe is teasing,but did kind of want Donghyuk to go. He was anti social,he needed friends,he needed to live a little.

"A party full of wolves drunk and high of their heads,no thanks." Donghyuk closes his locker,there was no way he would even be able to survive. 

This made junhoe think,"wait you've heard of these parties?" Junhoe asks,normally Donghyuk is lost when it came to social events .

"Yeah,they have one every two month or so. I heard they're super crazy and you have to be on the guest list or friends with one the basketball players." Donghyuk shrugs,he's kind of jealous. Junhoe has the freedom to go wherever he pleases without fearing for his life.

He wanted to go to a party,he felt like he should,but they all seemed too much for him,besides he isn't a friend of a basketball player and he is most definitely not on the list.

Junhoe hummed at Donghyuk's words as they walked into class together,he notices Bobby and jisoo on the other side of the corridor holding hands.

There wasn't really much of a reason why junhoe hadn't been hanging out with them,other than Donghyuk being lonely. He assured him it wasn't out of pity,because when he was at school he was alone too,but that was his choice he wasn't outcasted because of who he was. He's sure he would but he wouldn't care.

He stayed with Donghyuk because he was weak,and as degrading as it must sound it was the truth,when with him he can't really sense that much power from the vampire,which made him wonder if he was half breed. He didn't act like a vampire,he more human than anything really. But he was just worried that one of wolves from the court might pick on Donghyuk. He's noticed the glares,The sniggers. That's the reason he stays.

"No arguments?" Bobby looks at junhoe as he sits quietly,messing with Bobby's pen,he's trying to break it without actually breaking it because Bobby still has a hold on it.

Junhoe hums and shakes his head finally taking the pen from Bobby with a light smirk,"No." He sits up playing with the pen,Bobby watches him with a raises eyebrows. He looked so innocent,it was beginning to be hard to believe he is Lucifer's son. But then again he's seen the way junhoe is when irritated.

Junhoe knew that Mr Kim was probably expecting an argument from Junhoe since he kept constantly looking over at junhoe with every sentenced he uttered. Students a like were also waiting for junhoe to say something so they could laugh,but he didn't object.

"Its all wrong anyway." He utters with a shrug,which probably explains his notes being empty. Bobby realizes what Junhoe was doing "I need to write the notes." Bobby says softly,he knew junhoe wasn't going to actually give him the pen,he wasn't even trying. Junhoe was way too cute to oppose.

"You wanna write something that's wrong?" Junhoe raises an eyebrow,pointing the pen at him. Both of them look at each other but then junhoe puts Bobby's pen down and shrugs "your choice." 

"You're a history geek." Bobby points out still looking at junhoe,with the utmost admiration,how can someone look so sassy yet graceful with their actions "I'm aware." Junhoe looks away he wasn't that bothered if Bobby opposed him,but he wasn't going to argue,he promised.

"Here,have the stupid pen." Bobby holds out the pen for junhoe to take. Junhoe is always right,he has remember to recite that in his mind. You can't really argue with someone who is a living history text book.

Junhoe looks down at the pen and smirks "that's what I thought." He says quietly making Bobby tightens his grip on his pen. Junhoe whines hitting Bobby making him stifle a laugh.

Soon enough junhoe plucks the pen out of Bobby's hand with an accomplished smile.

When the bell rang to signal the end of lesson everyone packed up their stuff while junhoe had  almost given up on the pen,since Bobby wouldn't let him have it long enough to break.

"Junhoe,you didn't seem to speak during lesson,did I get it right this time?" Mr Kim perks up here the two boys talking,he noticed they had been talking during the lesson but chose not to say anything in case it triggered anything in junhoe to speak out.

Junhoe tugs the pen out of Bobby's hand then looks up at Mr Kim "No,it was all wrong." He turns away walking away towards the door while Bobby stood there stunned and jogged after junhoe after his short awkward apology.

A prominent smirk finds it's way onto junhoe's face as he turns to Bobby with the finally broken pen while Bobby sighs.

Jisoo giggles seeing the two talking,she was watching their antics during lesson but apparently wasn't the only one,Donghyuk chuckles quietly on the other side as he waits for junhoe,Hanbin was near by he didn't want to cross him.

"Why,that's my only pen." Bobby whines childishly while junhoe rolls his eyes pulling out one of his pens,throwing it at his face.

"Quit whining." Hanbin and jisoo laugh at junhoe's encounter with Bobby as he leaves with Donghyuk 

Hanbin was laughing at the fact junhoe threw a pen at Bobby's face so casually,junhoe is truly one of a kind.

Donghyuk was surprised,he just thought junhoe was another one of Bobby's friends,so when they first met,he thought that they wouldn't talk ever again but they act like they've never had an argument in their lives.

They were so comfortable with each other,like they knew each other for years,he envied that,he's never had a friend that stuck around for too long,yet junhoe is still here,he should've left by now. He should be back with Bobby and his friends,but he's still here with him in the library.

"Shouldnt you be with Bobby?" Donghyuk says quietly as he looks through the books, while junhoe picks out a book from the top shelf, 

"Why?" Junhoe raises an eyebrow as he holds his book "well...you're obviously important to him,shouldn't you be with him,instead of me." Donghyuk says slowly,the more he thought about it the more it hurt.

"You're not like his other friends,you clearly matter a lot to him." Donghyuk looks up,he hated thinking about it,he'll never have a friendship like junhoe and Bobby's,something so sacred that even when they fight they welcome each other with open arms,he'll never reach that milestone in life.

"..That's why I'm not there. I know we'll be fine,when I see him,I don't always have to check on him." Junhoe shrugs,he never thought of it like that,but now he's starting to see that they have gotten closer,he doesn't remember having a friendship like this with anyone in heaven.

"Besides you need friends too,we can't have you all lonely all the time." Junhoe winks sending chills down Donghyuk's spine.

Donghyuk quickly turns from Junhoe's gave when he feels a blush rise,junhoe smirks at his actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I know I suck,I just had a shit ton of exams that I had to focus on...by the way sorry for any mistakes (>_


	5. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe and Bobby seem to be getting closer,while Donghyuk is still second guess his friendship with Junhoe

"He asked why I wasn't with you." Junhoe shrugs shoving his hands in his pockets,the weather was becoming colder these days 

"Why?"

"Insecure probably."

Bobby looks at Junhoe then looks away,he can't ask of what that would be stupid. But he did anyway.

"insecure?"

"He's in a school full of wolves and humans." Junhoe is directing it at him,he saw it coming,but his tone isn't harsh it's pretty neutral.

"You feel sorry for him?"

"Yes and no?" Junhoe shrugs looking up,it's beginning to get darker too,they shouldn't stay out too long

Bobby watches Junhoe for a minute, and frowns,sometimes he understands other times he doesn't this was one of those times 

"No?"

"Yeah,I was alone at school too."

"Really,you were outcasted?"

"No,I don't like people,I don't like them. It was a choice,not a decision made by the social heirachy we call school." Junhoe shrugs,he's never cared about friends because he's never grew up around any,all he had was jisoo,but since she's older she wasn't always there.

"Look,I don't even think he's full bred, his aura is way too weak,there's no way he can fight off a pack of wolves." Junhoe shakes his head,he can hear Bobby asking why he stays

"What?" Bobby frowns,whenever he saw Donghyuk he knew he was weak but he just thought is was by comparison.

"You don't have to like him,but that doesn't mean you and your pack of dogs can pick in him,so lay off the territoral bullshit." Junhoe looks around as the street lights turn on 

" You go to school with more creatures than you think,you can't go around attacking everyone you don't like." Junhoe finally looks at Bobby,he finds him already looking leaving them both silent.

"I haven't done anything." Bobby breathes out,he's feeling weak under Junhoe's gaze,it's stupid he knows but he can't help it 

"I know,it's your friends I'm wary of...wouldn't want them losing a limb. I mean how else are they supposed to play." Junhoe shrugs crossing the road,shocking Bobby 

"Hey,where are you going?" He calls out stopping in his tracks to see junhoe across the street 

"Donghyuk's place,something about homework."

"Oh."

"See ya!" Junhoe waves leaving Bobby behind baffled,Junhoe will probably always leave Bobby struck with some sort of feeling "bye." He gives a limp wave 

Donghyuk looks at his phone then sighs turning it over.

Great..

Soon enough we hears a knock at the door making him look up from his textbook and stumble out of bed 

"Hey.." he breathes out with a small smile,he thought about earlier. Junhoe is staying he should just allow it.

Junhoe chuckles waving at Donghyuk as he let's him in "I'll be back in an hour or two,don't worry." He runs his fingers through his hair as he kicks off his shoes,he's on the phone 

"I promise I'm not sleeping out,it was a one time thing." He sighs rolling his eyes,jisoo called to nag at him about how it was dark and he was missing dinner.

"OK..see you when I get home." 

"Mom?"

"She might as well be,it's Jisoo." He shrugs lazily,Donghyuk freezes up. He knows Jisoo,she's Bobby's friend 

"Girlfriend?"

Junhoe scoffs and rolls his eyes "no,Bobby's girlfriend." As he walks away,Donghyuk is glad it's not his girlfriend,things would've gotten weird. 

"Why is she calling?" Donghyuk frowns as Junhoe leads the way to his room,there have been multiple times where junhoe had said the house was too big for just Donghyuk alone 

"She's a family friend,I'm staying with for a while until I get my own place." Junhoe sighs turning to Donghyuk 

"Sorry for being late,I was talking to Bobby and lost track of time." 

"Oh OK."

Right,he almost forgot. He's Bobby's friend,he's just waiting for the day junhoe disappears and never looks at him again,he knows he shouldn't but he can't help it.

Nothing has never lasted with Donghyuk.

"It wasn't urgent anyway,I just wanted to hang I guess." Donghyuk says quietly,he wishes he wasn't so bothered by it,he wishes he could trust Junhoe not to leave him like the others did.

"OK we can hang,but I gotta leave in an hour or so. If that's cool with you?" Junhoe nods as Donghyuk smiles "it's fine."

 

"Hey." Junhoe chuckles waving as he notices Donghyuk,after pushing Bobby away. They've been teasing each other since they met up with each other while Jisoo giggled and Hanbin chimed in a couple of times when the gags were aimed at Bobby.

Donghyuk notices Junhoe and smiles until he sees Bobby and his little group there also,his smile falters slightly but waves. 

Junhoe walks over after saying his farewells to the group and saying something to Bobby "bye."

"Don't forget." 

"I'm not forgetting." Junhoe chuckles taking his drink from Bobby before walking away.

"Someone is cheerful." Donghyuk smiles,it was weird seeing Junhoe like this,but he liked it."I was teasing Bobby,who knew it would be so fun." He smiles as they walk into school together 

"Of course that would entertain you." Donghyuk shakes his head,he's not surprised junhoe has a weird sense when it comes to what he finds entertaining 

"Anyway,today I'm making kimchi soup and teokkdoki." Junhoe turns at the sound of food but groans and sighs 

"I can't today,I'm going to that party. Which reminds me,I can't walk home either." Junhoe sighs,he's missing out on food for a stupid party,great.

"Its fine,it probably wasn't going to be that good anyway..it wasn't that big of a deal anyway." Donghyuk is torn especially when he sees Bobby down the hallway with his teammates laughing 

Why?...

"Yah,Jisoo!" Bobby laughs pushing his long time friend away,they were by the lockers with a couple of their teammates. "What?" Jisoo chuckles poking Bobby,he and Bobby had been friends they were younger,since their families are part of the same pack.

"I already got teased this morning by Junhoe,I don't need you too." Bobby whines,Hanbin would often claim Jisoo is not really a friend of Bobby's,since they know each other from the packs which means they'd have to like each other. But then again the same could be said for Hanbin,he just knew him longer.

Jisoo raises an eyebrow as he adjusts his jacket "Junhoe?" He steps back and looks around until he sees the blonde "ah,from history he's funny but I heard he causes trouble." He looks over at Junhoe as he talks to Donghyuk. 

"And hangs out with vampires too." He scrunches his nose in disgust as he balls his right hand into a fist "trouble?" Bobby frowns as he looks in the direction Jisoo was looking in to see Junhoe with Donghyuk.

"Weren't you there,I heard the vampire was on the court last month and that Junhoe kid didn't let you punch his lights out. " Jisoo frowns turning to Bobby,he remembers. Bobby nods and sighs 

"With Junhoe it's not that easy." Bobby shakes his head as Jisoo look at him "what are you guys talking or something?" Jisoo raises an eyebrow leaning against the locker as Bobby frantically shakes his head "I'm still with Jisoo." He quickly glances at Junhoe,did they really look like they are talking,he's not gay,he's dating Jisoo.

"Its weird when you say my name." Jisoo laughs making Bobby look at him and sigh "you two have the same exact name." Bobby rolls his eyes as Jisoo shrugs and smiles "I don't know man,maybe she's a beard or a bit on the side when your bored." Jisoo shrugs as Bobby widens his eyes 

"I'm not gay,besides why is she the bit on the side?" He wasn't homophobic or anything,but he never saw himself being attracted to guys "because he doesn't seem like the type to let you call him a bit on the side." Jisoo chuckles,he's seen Junhoe in history he had enough to back up his statement even if he didn't know him personally 

"True,but I'm not you." Bobby shakes his head while Jisoo smirks,licking his lips "still trying?"

"He wants me."

"Right..."

"You'll see,he's just playing hard to get. I mean why wouldn't he want me,I'm freaking sexy."

Junhoe much? At least it sounds like something he would say 

"Is he coming to the party tonight?" Jisoo asks leaning against Bobby's shoulder "yeah." Bobby nods looking over again "...look if your gonna get serious with that Junhoe guy,the Vampire needs to go,I don't want his little skanky scent trailing when we hang out,I might kill him." Jisoo looks at Bobby as he looks away from Junhoe 

"We're not dating."

"Stop acting like I don't see the way you look at him." 

"We're friends."

"Benefits?"

"No,I don't swing that way and I'm pretty sure he doesn't either."

"Don't knock it until you try it." 

Jisoo smirks as he walks away to class,why does he think he's into Junhoe? They barely even talked at school anymore.

"Fuck you,you're the reason I'm missing out on kimchi soup." Junhoe groans making Bobby chuckle picking up the basketball "what?" 

"Donghyuk invited me for kimchi soup,but I can't go eat because of you." Junhoe snatches the ball with a smirk as Bobby chuckles 

"Wanna play?" 

"Yeah."

"I could cook for you." Bobby shrugs as Junhoe bounces the ball while Bobby watches "I'm hungry,not suicidal." Junhoe retorts moving swiftly around Bobby before scoring in the hoop 

"Bobby-yah!" Jisoo calls out making Bobby turn and laugh "he thinks we're dating." He nudges junhoe as turns hearing a voice call Bobby's name "why? What did you tell him?" Junhoe asks dropping the ball "nothing."

"Dating? More like divorced." Junhoe smirks as Bobby gasps almost dropping the ball "why?" He frowns,Jisoo chuckles at the two "you can't cook,he burnt ramen." Junhoe turns to Jisoo as he laughs while Bobby nudges him and blushes 

"How do you burn ramen?" 

"Well?" Junhoe turns to Bobby as he looks away,ears red and cheeks flushed "shut up,it just happened OK?" He sighs running his fingers through his hair remembering the day he tried to impress Junhoe with said cooking skills.

"Natural selection will come for you." Junhoe points out making Bobby frown and glare "a lot coming from you,the reason you die is because you'll go anywhere to eat food,even vegetarian." Bobby retorts,he feels attacked again 

"I rather die eating food from a vampire than intoxicated by your cooking any day." Junhoe smirks turning away from Bobby sassily 

"OK,so you guys aren't a thing." Jisoo chuckles 

"No." They both say in unison 

"Not homophobic?"

"How can he be homophobic when he literally the gayest guy I know."

"Not gay."

"What do you call it,experimenting?"

"Exactly that."

"Haha,you walked into that one." Junhoe laughs making Bobby glare at him,he's lucky Bobby liked it when he laughed 

"Anyway as much I'd like to watch Junhoe insult you,I have to go home sort out some stuff for tonight. See you there!"

"What's his name?" Junhoe turns to Bobby with a light frown "Jisoo." 

"Jisoo,as in Kim Jisoo your girlfriend?" 

"As in Kim Jisoo my good friend,he shares the same name as her." 

"Nice,I see you've got a thing for Jisoos. "Junhoe smirks,walking away from the court "wait where are you going?" Bobby frowns dropping the ball as he follows junhoe 

"Come on you're buying me food." Junhoe turns with an innocent smile "I said I was gonna cook." Bobby corrects him as he tries hiding his smile 

"What so you can burn the house along with your 'gourmet' ramen?" Junhoe raises an eyebrow,he cant be serious.

"Insulting me won't get me to buy you anything." Bobby smirks,catching up to Junhoe. He probably won't be keeping up the act for long it's junhoe we're talking about 

Junhoe stops in his tracks raising an eyebrow "oppa,I love you!"

"Ow."

"Now buy me food."

"Eh?"

"Sorry,I mean I want kimchi soup and beef just so you know...oppa." Bobby's ears perk up at the word,even though Junhoe used the word dominance is still clear in his voice.

He's kinda glad they're not dating. That voice and those eyes,he doesn't think he could win anything

Bobby sighs with a nervous chuckle as he looks away,he's feeling submissive and doesn't like it.

"Since you like being so dominant,you might want to buy me food to stay like that." Junhoe smirks,walking away.

"..You forgot the oppa at the end." He says quietly but loud enough to make Junhoe chuckle "that's right,sorry oppa." He covers his mouth and fake giggles 

"Good performance,you really want me to buy you kimchi soup?"

"Yes and beef."

"Keep up the act."

"Sure,oppa."

Junhoe holds back a chuckle,Bobby seems like the dominant type but he's not showing it,he wondered what he'd look like if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to do a double update,by the way thank you so much for reading and waiting


End file.
